


As Fate May Have It

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Soulmate AU, he is very much surprised by things that happen, lance is a little helper in getting soulmates together, pre-klance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Lance is a helper of soulmates, leading them to each other. Red threads connect them. It’s always been said that those who can see the threads are destined to never have a soulmate. What happens when Lance suddenly sees a thread of his own?





	As Fate May Have It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Secret Santa for Gale (@skylarkphantomemperor on Tumblr)! She asked for a soulmate au in which Lance is able to see threads that connect people. I hope you enjoy it Gale!!

Soulmates are often thought to be myths, a story parents tell their children as an explanation true love. Songs have been written about them, plays acted out to represent them. But no one actually knows the truth behind a soulmate. Behind what makes people soulmates. No one except a select few, those who are destined to help others find their soulmates.

These select few can see the threads that connect people together. The red threads that are tied to both people’s pinkies, completely invisible to everyone. They twist and turn, winding around other people, catching on other threads. It was a maze to try to navigate, connecting the correct people, and yet, it was fulfilling. And when they got to see that thread turn gold, the two people having finally come together, it truly was amazing.

But it was a lonely job. Most of these people never saw a red thread appear on their hands. It was rare for someone whose job it was to bring soulmates together to have a soulmate of their own. This was something that Lance knew. While he worked to bring people together, there was that slight pang in his chest at knowing he wouldn’t have a soulmate.

Everyday he smiled, seeing people so happy at finally finding their forever, glad to have been able to do his job. It filled with satisfaction. But seeing the thread turn gold, Lance couldn’t deny that for a second he was jealous. Jealous he’d never have that. He shook his head, turning away from the couple. His phone blipped, signalling a text, and he opened it, his eyes going wide.

“Shoot,” he mumbled under his breath as he sent a quick reply. He was supposed to have met Hunk at the bookstore. They were trying to find Pidge a birthday present. He rushed to his bike, taking off down the road. Lance was glad that he was close, glad he didn’t need to take his car. The warm sunlight shone his skin, and the breeze he created from biking ruffled his hair. He couldn’t help but Laugh, a wide smile stretching across his face.

Lance made quick work of locking his bike up before sprinting into the store. He found Hunk near the coffee nook, drinking from a cup while an iced coffee sat on the table in front of him. He had a thick book open, and was intently reading it. Lance made his way over to Hunk, taking a long drink of the iced coffee.

“Bought time you showed up. Thought you’d forgotten,” Hunk said, keeping his eyes on the book. Lance tipped his head, peering at the cover. Brunelleschi’s Dome looked back at him. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Hunk.

“What’s this about?” Hunk looked at him, placing a bookmark in the book. Lance took the opportunity to sit in the chair across from him, pulling his phone out to check it.

“It’s about the history of the Dome of Florence Cathedral. It’s actually pretty interesting, I thought maybe Pidge would like it, since at the time no one knew how to build it, and yet, it’s still here today.” Lance nodded, not really knowing what Hunk was talking about as he continued to explain the different methods that were used. “Anyway, it’s an interesting read, and I know they don’t have it, so I’m getting them this. What about?”

Lance sighed, sinking into his chair as he took another sip of his coffee. He never knew what he should give Pidge. It was hard to try to find the right thing for them. Hunk went back to reading the book while Lance pulled out his phone. As he looked down at the screen, something caught his eye. A thin red thread, wrapped around his pinky. His eyes widened when he saw it.

“Uh, I’ll be back Hunk. I gotta go do something!” Lance rushed out, nearly tripping out of his chair. He heard Hunk calling after him, but didn’t stop. He rushed out the doors, blinded briefly by the sunlight. He followed the thread, careful to not lose track of it as he got into more crowded streets.

It wound its way through the streets, around tables and between lamp posts. Lance followed it all the way to the other side of town, the sun having already hit its peak. It led him to a flower shop, and he looked inside, seeing two boy. One was taller, definitely older than him, more filled out, with all white hair. He was wearing what looked to be a black muscle shirt and a green apron, and was standing behind the counter. Lance could see a gold thread coming from his pinky, and he smiled a little.

The other boy was a shorter, less built. His back was to Lance, but he could see long black hair falling around his shoulders. He was wearing a grey tee, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He saw the red thread on his pinky and followed the line, biting his lip as he realized that it led to his own.

The two seemed to be talking, and the shorter boy turned, giving the white haired one a wave. He looked to be about Lance’s age - and heading straight for the door. Lance ducked out of sight, watching as the boy walked out of the shop. His heart was beating quickly, something in him wanting to call out to him.

This was different than when he was ‘working’ - he couldn’t just walk up to the boy and say, “Hey, just so you, we’re soulmates!” With other people, it was easy to get them to talk because they always showed some sort of interest in the other. But this, Lance didn’t know what to do.

He was hesitant, indecisive, stuck to the spot he was at. As the boy’s figure grew smaller, something inside Lance shifted, finally unfreezing him. He ran after him, careful to not run into anyone else on the sidewalk. He could see the boy’s figure getting closer, and before Lance could stop, he ran into him. They both toppled onto the sidewalk.

“What the heck?!” the boy yelled, rolling onto his back and sitting up, glaring at Lance. Lance rolled onto his knees, looking at him. He saw deep blue-grey eyes staring at him, anger clearly written on his face. He winced and looked away, picking at his jeans.

“Sorry about that… I wasn’t trying to run into you,” Lance said, scratching the back of his neck. He risked a glance at the boy, and saw that the anger had faded to annoyance. He sighed and stood, offering a hand to Lance, who took it. The red thread connecting their hands was so short now, it seemed kind of impossible that it had been so long earlier.

They stood there, Lance looking at their hands, the other boy seemingly frozen. Lance looked at him, seeing surprise in his wide eyes. He lifted their hands higher, and looked over at him. “Can you… can you see the threads?” The other boy nodded slowly, hesitantly. Something inside Lance shifted, leaving him feeling giddy and relieved.

“That means we’re soulmates,” the other boy whispered, his eyes transfixed on his own. Lance bit his lip and nodded, and slowly, the red thread started turning gold, starting on Lance’s hand and moving down the thread to the other boy’s. He felt himself start to smile, happiness washing over him.

“My name’s Lance,” he said, squeezing the other’s boy hand a little. He blinked, looking at him again. Lance could see a slight smile starting to form on the other boy’s face, and he squeezed his hand back, shifting the lace their fingers together.

“I’m Keith,” the other boy said, lowering their hands. Lance took as step towards him, never looking away from his eyes. Keith did the same, leaving the smallest of spaces between. He could feel his breath on his jaw as he breathed, and he ran a hand over his cheek, cupping it.

“You know, you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Lance whispered. He saw Keith blush, and chuckled a little. He smoothed his thumb over Keith’s cheekbone, feeling him lean into his hand. Keith closed his eyes, and leaned forward slightly, hesitantly, like he was asking permission. Lance smiled and closed his own, closing the space between them.

It felt like sparks when they kissed, a rush going through Lance’s body. Keith tasted of chocolate, and it mixed well with the body spray he was wearing. He felt Keith let go of his hand, moving it settle on his shoulders. Lance let his arms drop and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. When they finally pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, smiling.

“You always kiss on the first date?” Lance teased, and he watched as Keith rolled his eyes. He laughed as Keith pushed himself away from him. Lance took his hand, lacing their fingers. “You’ll have to deal with plenty of this since we’re soulmates.”

“You better hope I don’t regret staying here when you ran me over,” Keith said with an amused tone. Lance feigned being hurt, placing his free hand over his heart. Keith just shook his head.

“You wound me with your harsh words!” Keith shook his head, doing nothing to hide the smile he had. “But if I may, would you like to go on a proper date with me?” Lance asked, looking at him expectantly. He tilted his head to the side before nodding.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Lance smiled more, pulling Keith closer to his side, and started walking. He’d figure out where they were going later. But for now, he was focused on the way he felt, and warmth of Keith’s hand in his, and the knowledge that he wouldn’t end up alone like everyone else with this job. He was happy that he was lucky enough to have his own soulmate.


End file.
